Welcome to Home economics!
by tinkaboo
Summary: Edward and Bella Become Married,as juniors in high school. My first fan fic. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Twilight does not belong to me. I am just having fun. SM is the genius behind Twilight. **

**CHAPTER 1**

Mondays. They suck.

I was standing in my room trying to find something worth wearing.

"Here you go" Alice sprang in my window and handed me white plunging neck line shirt and white caprice.

"Oh Alice" I could always count on Alice.

"You need to look nice today Bella, It's a life changing day today."

" I have no idea what you are talking about, but okay." I told her as I was putting on the shirt.

It defiantly looked good on me, the shape around my boobs looked just right.

The pants were the same white color and hugged my butt, and made my legs look long, like Rosalie's.

"Bella, please don't argue with me, this outfit needs these shoes" she pulled out 5 inch hills from her back pack. There was no way my feet were going in those, I had a hard enough time walking as it was.

"No" I shook my head. I had to have some flat white shoes somewhere. I began to dig in my closet. Seems I was wrong. I could wear black flats, that wouldn't look to bad I decided. As I started to put them on Alice ripped them away from me.

"Bella, don't you trust me?"

"Yes, Alice, I just can't wear those things."

"You won't trip, I promise"

"Why don't we save the bickering and I just put on the dang shoes."

Experience taught me that no one could really bet against Alice.

"Good, now hurry up. I don't want to be late to school not today of all days!" Alice told me.

What was she hiding, and why were we both dressed head to toe in white? Alice had on a white sun dress, with white leggings and white strappy hills.

When we got outside to the Volvo I saw that Rosalie was waiting for us, Edward was nowhere in sight. Rose was dressed in a white crop top, with a white button up on top of it with white jeans. She looked like an angel minus the wings. She had on flats. Why does rose get flats? And I get hills?

"Rose, please please please trade me shoes!?" I begged her.

"Oh, Bella." she began to laugh.

I got in the car knowing I would not get the shoes from rose, and I was stuck in these hills, all day.

Edward would be in trouble when I saw him. Why hadn't he done Alice control before she left to get me.

We were pulling into the parking lot of the school and I saw jasper, Emmet and Edward standing by Emmet's jeep.

I was in such a hurry to yell at Edward that I almost feel out of the Volvo, I caught myself and turned to walk toward him.

The thump thump my hills made surprised me. I didn't wear hills but I was around rose enough to know that walking fast caused the hills to thump thump against the ground, I liked the sound.

"Bella, love, you look taller." Edward told me

"Thank you Edward, Alice showed up in your car today and gave me this outfit, and demanded these shoes, would you like to tell me why?" I was mad and it rang in my voice.

" I have no idea really, she has been reciting Bible versus in Greek all morning."

He told me and gave me his side way smile. I couldn't stay mad at him anymore. He was to beautiful, for my own good.

"Okay, okay lets get to class, see you in 3rd hour guys" Alice told us.

3rd hour was PE no way I would see her in that class, what was she talking about now. Oh who cares I needed to focus on walking and not breaking my head on the sidewalk.

Edward had to stop me from falling 5 times just on the way to homeroom.

"Really love, you look amazing" Edward told me and kissed the top of my head, he didn't even need to bend over like usual because in these hills I was tall enough that he didn't need to.

We walked to our seat and sat in for roll call, and announcements

"Good morning Forks high school" the loud speaker boomed out.

"This week we have tons of activities we need to take care of. All Juniors and Seniors will meet in the gym right after 2nd period"

Oh that was what Alice meant. Of course she would know about this.

"That's all. Make today count!"

And with that we were off into a world of high school geometry. Mrs. Smith was not happy about cutting class short to make sure all us juniors and seniors where in the gym when we needed to be.

Me and Edward walked to the gym hand in hand, when we entered Jasper was the first person I saw, I noticed he had changed.

He was now wearing nice black dress pants a white button down shirt and dress shoes. It should not have surprised me that Emmet was wearing the exact thing.

"Edward, here hurry" Alice told him handing him the same outfit. She pulled me up the bleachers on the far right side. Edward was back within the minute looking like a Greek god in his black pants and white button shirt. I had to remind myself to breath when he sat down next to me.

"Quite, quite please, people, quite" Mr. Rogers told all the students.

"there has been some new rules in place for the rest of this semester, And if you don't like it you will not graduate, seniors. Juniors if you don't follow all of the rules, you will repeat this next year. Now look to your right if you are in row 1 threw 10 ever Monday Wednesday and Friday you will meet in room 25 for all of 3rd period. Row 11 threw 20 you will meet in room 30, people please be quite, Rows 31 threw 40 you will need to meet in room 48, I hope I have made myself clear. On the way out write your name next to the room you will be in, if you fail to show up to these classes as I said before you will be for-fitting your right to graduate, and juniors you will need to re-take this class again. I will be making sure everyone of you has signed up, whoever has not will receive 3 months of Saturday detentions."

Mr. Rogers was the no bull type of man, but what kind of class was this?

"Hurry along to your rightful class.. NOW" Mr. Rogers yelled.

All of use got up and headed towards room 25.

I noticed that Mike, Jessica, Lauren, Angela, and Ben would all be in the class with us, along with about 10 seniors I had never talked to.

When we entered the classroom Mrs. Baker the usual art teacher was waiting for us.

"Please seat yourself were ever you like" She told us very nicely.

Of course I sat in the back with Edward and his Family.

"Welcome! Welcome, to Home economics, all students must pass this class to graduate, I am Mrs. Baker for those of you who don't know who I am. I will be teaching you the rest of this semester and next. Now I know most of you are wondering what we will be doing today."

Of course we all were, with the exception of one person who sat smiling and looking very pleased with herself.

"Please pick a partner, I don't care who it."

Edward turned to me, and I shook my head yes.

" Now line up with your partner and come up to my desk one group at a time"

Ben and Angela went first because they were up front.

"Ben and Angela I now pronounce you man and Wife. Please be seated."

I knew why in that instant why I was dressed in White. I saw Alice Smile ad pull out a camera from her bag.

Oh no she was going to take pictures.

By the time Emmet and Rose got up the front the whole class was talking about being married, and what they had to do, Mrs. Baker passed out a packet when we got "Married"

"Emmet and Rosalie, I know pronounce you husband wife,"---Alice snapped the picture "here take this and sit down please"

"Rose, I always knew we would get married." Emmet teased her as he held up his pre-tend marriage packet.

On the front of the package I could see that It said "congrats on being married MR.__________ and MRS.____________ with lines for us to write in our names.

"Jasper and Alice, I now pronounce you husband and Wife," ----Rose snapped a picture, I have no idea when she got the camera but she had it now. "sit down please"

" And last but not least Edward and Bella I now pronounce you husband and Wife"----I think Rose snapped about 5 pictures right then the flash blinded me so I am not to sure " Please sit down and go over the packet"

" I hope you all have looked threw the packet, we have no time to go over it today please review it for Wednesday you are dismissed"


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

_Authors note. This is an AU and I am not sure where it is headed yet either. It is set during Twilight before James or Victoria arrived. I am sorry if that seemed confusing in the beginning. _

**Again I own nothing. SM is the awesomeness that is TWILIGHT.**

"This packet is going to be easy, I'll do it if you want" I told Edward grabbing it from his hand.

"Bella, you haven't even bothered to read it yet, how are you sure its soooo easy?" He asked me.

"Because anything that has to be done with you isn't work, I call that play" We were a lunch and I kicked my heels off as soon as we sat down, I knew why Alice made me wear the heels but who was she kidding even at my real wedding I would never wear heels, at least not heels this high.

"Bella, You haven't said thank you yet!" Alice said her mouth turning upside down into a frown.

"Of course, Thank you!" I told her.

"She could have worn jeans. It's a class project Alice, not real by any means." Edward told her.

"Hump" Was all she said as she walked away

"Bella, those shoes really do make you look sexier" Emmet told me.

"shut up Emmet" Edward growled at him.

"Oh my gosh, She's such a good looking human only Edward can think so" Emmet fired back at him.

" I mean it Emmet shut up!"

He let a growl escape him, so low I could barely hear it.

"Em, leave him alone." Rose said.

"Come on Bella, lets get you to class." Edward said standing up and waiting for me.

I slipped back on my heels "see you guys later, jasper tell Alice I am not mad at her will yeah" I joined Edward and had to almost run to catch up to him.

Our next class was biology. I wanted to talk to Edward more about the assignment. It seemed we had budget our life, and plan a career. And plan for children or not, and animals. I knew children for us would never happen. Animals were out because of Edwards diet, it would be just him and I could get this assignment done piece of cake.

I didn't get a word in edge wise in biology because I had to take notes. When the bell finally rang, I was more ready to leave school than anything. But one more class had to be endured and this one Edward was not in.

"I'll see you after class, love" he bent down and kissed the top of my head. It was weird being this tall. I walked slowly to my seat in English. I don't know what happened, I am unaware of how I ended up on the ground. I do know that it hurt, and I wanted to cry. Mike and Eric both tried to catch me. My foot, these dang heels twisted as I tried to get down the crowded aisle of chairs and landed on my stomach face pressed into the carpet. Alice would get an earful! She had promised me. "Bella, Bella, are you okay?" mike asked me. I jumped up then and looked myself over, nothing broken, a little embarrassed. " I'm fine mike, thank you"

I made it to my chair walking very slowly and prayed that this class would be over fast and I could be with my ever protecting boyfriend. I listened some to the lesson. Seemed next week we would be reading _Pigs in Heaven . _ I haven't read that one yet, so at least I wouldn't be bored anymore.

By the time the bell rang the embarrassment I felt had somewhat gone away. I waited tell everyone had gone out the door and slowly, carefully walked to the door. I saw the smile on Edwards face. "Oh Bella! Are you okay?" I should have known he would be listening in someone's thoughts in my English class.

"Lets go find Alice, I have something I need to tell her" I started to storm off but Edward held on my hand and pressed his lips to mine. My mind started to clear and all I could think of how good his lips felt on my. He pulled away "mmmh" was all I could say. He obviously liked that because he laughed at me and half walked with me and half kept me balanced.

"Bella, I am so sorry, I didn't think you would fall, I didn't see anything. Can you forgive me?" Alice said head held downwards.

"Sure Alice, I just never want to wear heels again."

Rose held her shoes in her hand and handed them off to me. " Hear Bella, give me yours. Don't need you to fall again."

"Thank you Rosalie." I stepped out of the heels and handed them off to her, I noticed that her shoes were smaller than my size 8, her seemed to be at least a size 6, but I did not care. My feet were 5 inches less away from the ground and I felt better.

"Gees Bigfoot!" Emmet joked to me.

"Saw what you will Emmet, I don't care. My feet are closer to the ground and that's all that matters."

"Come on I'll take you home" Edward opened the door to his Volvo.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The ride home was quite. I was kind of happy. Even thought it was make believe. I was Simi-married to Edward. My heart speed up a bit. It was sweet to think I was married, even in the school says you have to be way.

"Bella, what's wrong? You heart its beating very fast" Edward brought me out of my daydream.

" I was thinking about how nice it is to be married to such a wonderful man."

"It's only a school project." He did not seem at all happy.

When we pulled up to my house he parked the car and walked me to the door. He took my face into his hands and he kissed me deeply. He to soon pulled away from me and opened the door, "I'll be back later" he told me. I would have begged him to stay If I thought it would do any good.

I went up to my room to drop my back-pack off and headed back downstairs. I got some fish from the freezer and started the hot water to defrost them. I went into the living room to tidy it up a bit. The door bell rang and I went to open the door.

"I am so glad your back, I need some help with my math." I asked Edward as he pulled off his jacket and stepped inside.

"Please wait I got something for you" He held his hand out and there was box. A small box.

"Take it back, Edward, I don't want it."

He flinched backwards. "I did not buy it, it's a hand-me-down gift please take it." he was pleading with me and I knew I had to take it before he became anymore upset.

Inside the box was the most gorgeous ring, topaz like his eyes, surrounded by diamonds. It looked like a wedding ring. Oh no no no. I would not wear this.

"Edward its beautiful truly, but I can not wear it. What about Charlie?"

"Wear it around your neck on this necklace"---He pulled out this nice gold chain for me-- "and he will never know about it" he smiled at me and I took both the necklace and the ring and slide it on my neck.

"Come on now I need your help"

He followed me up stairs and sat down on my bed. He really was absolute perfect. He smiled my favorite smile and I sat next him forgetting about my math work. I leaned in and kissed him. He held behind back and twisted us tell we were laying down on the bed. He kept kissing me. A lot longer than I normal get. When he pulled back I couldn't help but whimper a bit.

"We need to be good." He warned me.

"I thought that was good." I answered back allowing myself to sit up next to him.

"Lets just do your math please?" He was not really asking anymore. The subject was closed. I didn't want to jump right into math so I handed him the home economics' packet.

"Did you want to start budgeting for you and me or should I start planning for a divorce because you don't want me anymore" I joked with him.

"You know that's not true, I just have to be careful, Besides you cant budget anything until we get our job assignments didn't you read threw it all yet?"

"What do you mean?"

"Bella we have to pick our jobs. You need to pay more attention. Charlie will be home soon come on lets get downstairs."

I had no idea this project was so in depth maybe he was right I would have to re-read the packet and pay more attention to the details.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Tuesday morning irritate me almost as bad as Mondays. Today however I didn't worry about what to wear. I grabbed whatever my hand feel on in the closet. It happened to be jeans and green short sleeve shirt. Oh well I could not think about what to wear in fear that Alice would show up with some other crazy outfit.

When I went downstairs Charlie was walking out the door. He had left me a bowl out. Had to hand it to Charlie he tried. I poured a cereal into the bowl and waited for Edward to get here while I eat. I didn't get 2 bites in before he showed up at the door.

"Are you ready, Mrs. Cullen?" he asked me.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen" I would just eat double at school today.

When we arrived at school Alice was standing next to the jeep, no one else was there.

"Bella, here you will need this today" she handed me an apron. At least it was not heels. She was crazy.

"Ok, sure alice whatever you want." I took the apron and she danced away to her class. Edward came up to my side and grabbed the apron and shoved it into the car.

"You don't need that. Come on we need to hurry up to class." He held my hand and we walked to homeroom.

Homeroom and Class was a blur because me and Edward passed notes. He wanted to ditch our home economic class. I really did not want to re-peat the class next year. He didn't seem to have a problem with it. I think I won because towards the end of 2nd period he was not passing me notes anymore.

"Come on, Please. I just need to ditch this class." He begged me.

"Edward, I am going to class. You can ditch but I may have to find another husband if you do that." There I had won and I knew it.

We walked into class and Alice rose to meet me, "Where is your apron?" she asked me.

"She does not need it." Edward answered for me.

"Students! Today we will pick your jobs. I will walk down every aisle and you will pull out a piece of paper. Your job is listed on there. And please no changing jobs!"

She walked back and forth threw each row. When she got to our row Rose drew first, then Emmet, followed by Jasper, Alice, Me and Finally Edward.

" What the heck is sanitation worker?" Alice asked.

"You're a garbage man.. I mean garbage women!" Emmet roared in laughter.

"Mrs. Baker, please let me have another one…" Alice was already out of her seat walking to the front of the class.

"I am a car sales man." Jasper told us all.

"Wait no fair!" Emmet seemed upset, "I am a post man. Who would ever want to drive one of those slow cars, and hand out mail?" He was not happy about his chosen job.

"I got lawyer. I think it fits me." Rose was happy. She would make a good lawyer.

"What did you get Bella?" Jasper asked me. I hadn't even opened my paper yet.

I was a homemaker.

"Oh no, I have to change with someone I cant be a homemaker."

"Well I guess it's a good thing I am a doctor than." Edward told us all.

Alice stalked back to the end of our row. "Mrs. Baker wont let me trade. I hate this!"

Tell me about it. Stay at home mom? My god how far from the truth could we get?

"Okay now you know what your jobs are. Please educate yourself with how much your profession makes a year. Tomorrow we will find out which of you will have children, pets or neither. Class is dismissed"

I walked out of class with Edwards arm wrapped around me. Him and Rose were the only two who seemed happy about the jobs they were given. I hated the idea of homemaker. It sounded so dang weak. I was always the weak one. Even in this pre-tend made up home assignment.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Alice stood when we entered the Cullen house. She was wearing a blue jump suite with a white name tag that read _Alice Cullen. _It had a big recycle picture on the back.

"Jasper cant I be the cars sale man?….. Please?" she looked at him. I noticed he had on nice gray pants, white long sleeve shirt and a gray tie.

"No" was all he answered her and walked up the stairs.

"Bella, would you buy a car from him? I hope so, because our family needs the money! I have to quit my job tomorrow" Alice was being serious.

"It's pretend, you don't have to dress up and you don't have to quit." I reminded her.

"Oh your just saying that because you get to wear this to work" she held up a big red dress. Was she out of her mind? I would not under any circumstance be wearing a dress to school.

"No! No. Homemakers can wear jeans!" I protested.

"Your wrong I looked up homemaker on Google and some lady name June came up, she had all kinds of different pictures of her in dresses. Mostly she vacuumed a lot." She was being ridiculous next thing you know she would make Edward wear Carlisle white coat to school.

"No Alice, absolutely not. I will not!"

"We'll see!" she said and bounced up the stairs.

"You don't have to please her no matter what, love." Edward was at my side now.

"I wont wear that dress. Where is Emmet and Rose?" I asked him.

"I am right here, I got a letter for you!" Emmet was standing at my side in blue shorts up to his knees. A blue shirt tucked into his all to short shorts. His name tag read _Emmet. _I couldn't help but laugh.

"Alice got me this"---He pointed to his shorts and shirt--- " I like how it shows off my legs."

"Go change Emmet!" Rose entered the house, in a strip black and pink skirt and matching jacket.

"Look stupid. I will not allow you to go school like that!" She was hissing at him now. They both went up stairs. I presumed to change his clothes.

"Your family is going a bit overboard with all this." I told Edward.

"We will never get to grow up. We never get to stay in one profession for any amount of time. Carlisle gets to be a doctor but he looks older than us 5." I knew then that I would play along with what whatever Alice wanted me to do.

"Go get me that dress and please take me home. I have to cook dinner and go over my math homework." I walked outside to wait for Edward to come out with my new dress.

"That is sweet of you to give Alice what she wants" Esme came up behind me and laid a hand on my back.

"Oh you know Alice, she always gets what she wants"

"Either way thank you for going along with this. The children will never get to do what will one day. They cant grow up and pretending is as close as they will ever get" She turned to go inside as Edward came out the door.

"She's right you know. You making Alice happy makes her happy too." he told me leading me to the car.

"Do you think I will have to wear dresses everyday or just tomorrow?" I asked.

"I don't know. She is still running around thinking about random things. Tonight she was reciting geographical locations in numerical order over and over." He had pulled up to my house.

"Do you want to come in?" I knew he would say no he would want to go home and break into Alice's mind.

"No, I will be back tonight." and he pilled out of my drive way.

I had to wonder what Alice had planned. Why was she trying so hard to keep Edward out of her plans? I couldn't worry about this. I had to go try and find a long jacket so I could hide this dress at school tomorrow.

I started on dinner. Charlie would be home soon and I really didn't want to be in the kitchen long. I still had not told him about the project yet. He wouldn't mind I don't think. He would be surprised about the dress. He would want to know why I was taking it so seriously.

"Hey Bells!" Charlie said walking into the kitchen. I sat down a plate of spaghetti.

"Hi Dad. How was your day?"

"Oh good, nothing much happened at the station. How was yours?"

"Good, I got married yesterday" I blurted it out and took a big bite of spaghetti.

"YOU WHAT!?" He was screaming.

"Calm down dad, its for school. And today I became a homemaker." I said it liked it was nothing.

"Kid, you need tell me these things. I hope you get an A plus. Just don't go around telling me you got married. I got worried for a minute."

"Sure dad. I have to study." I grabbed my plate that was still half uneaten and dropped it in the sink. I would wash it later. When Charlie was done eating. I needed to study.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter. **

**I couldn't sleep. I just keep thinking about the dress. The length was just below my knees I decided to wear black leggings under it to keep it as casual as I could. The leggings matched my chuck tailor shoes. The dress was a bit on the puffy side. **

**One good thing about not being able to sleep was I could make eggs and bacon for breakfast. YUM! I made enough for me and Charlie. He walked in the kitchen and looked surprised to find me there. **

"**Mornin' bells. What's this about?" He was holding his hand out to the bacon eggs and fresh orange juice .**

"**I couldn't sleep." He looked at me now and his eyes almost popped out of his head. **

"**wh--what---why--- Are you wearing that?!" He slurred it all out. **

"**err.. Alice got me it." What could I say. That Alice wanted this project to be real? Oh yeah sure. He wouldn't understand better to just keep it simple.**

"**I…It looks……" He waited a few seconds "Um well nice." he looked back at his eggs and began to eat. If this was the way Charlie was going to act I could only imagine what would be waiting for me at school. **

"**Ya' know kiddo I don't really like that dress for school. Maybe you should wear it some other time." Charlie told me looking a bit worried.**

"**I can't dad she got it for me and wants to see me it. I shouldn't be rude should I?" I knew that would get him. **

"**Err. Of course not." he got up and put his finished plate into the sink. He walked to the hall closet and got something out. "I've had this jacket for along time. I only wear it when it gets to cold. You can use it today if you want." He sat the trench coat over the chair and walked out laughing. **

**At lest I would have a long coat now. Because this coat was made for someone Charlie's size, I put it on it looked like I had disappeared. I keep tripping over the coat. I honestly did not care if I feel a hundred times today, and I might, because it hit the dress. **

**I walked to my truck at 7:45. I never had to wait for Edward this long and I didn't want to be late so I decided to just take my own truck. I drove to school and parked in my normal spot. I looked to wear the Volvo usually parked. No car there. I looked up to make sure it was not sunny. Defiantly overcast. **

**I started to walk to homeroom only 10 minutes before class started. With or without Edward I had to go. I heard a screech and turned around to see the Volvo pulling in. I saw Alice jump out and smooth down her now pink jumpsuit. I was pretty sure she just dyed the one she was wearing last night. Jasper exited next. He had on a different pair or gray pants and white shirt with a tie. Rose and Emmet got out next. Emmet had on the same short shorts, and his blue shirt was tucked in. He tried to grab rose by the arm but she was already half way to me. She had on nice black slacks and a blazer jacket. **

"**Emmet, stay away from me. You look ridiculous!" Rose shouted at him as she strolled by me. **

**Edward got out the car next. He did not have a white lab coat. No it was much worse. He had on scrubs. Bluish-green scrubs and he looked like he was happy about it. He came almost running at human speed towards me. **

"**Sorry I am late love. Emmet and Rose would not hurry up. Rose didn't want him to wear his mail man outfit to school and he wouldn't change." He kissed the top of my head. **

"**You look nice today." I said sarcastically. **

"**I could say the same about you. Why do you have a trench coat on?" He laughed a bit at the end knowing damn well why I had it on.**

"**Take that ugly jacket off now, bella!" Alice told me as she skipped by. I did as I was told. I felt very self conscious and began again to walk to class. **

"**Love you look amazing. This look fits you well." he smiled my favorite smile. **

**When we walked into class everyone turned to look at me. I tried to look only at Edward as we walked to our seats. **

"**Why are you wearing that Bella? Edward that looks really neat on you" Jessica asked me and batted her eyes at Edward. **

"**Bella is wearing this dress because she is the best house wife ever." Edward told her and turned to me and kissed me on the cheek. **

**Class was boring everyone looked at me. A few looked at Edward with the same questioning look on their face most of them looked at him as if he was just wearing everyday clothes. I had to admit Edward in those scrubs looked sexy. By the time we got to home ec. I had gotten used to the funny looks and tried hard not to blush. **

"**Class today we will do basically the same thing we did yesterday you will pull out a piece of paper from the red bucket and one from the white" Mrs. Baker began to walk up and down the aisles as she had done yesterday. **

"**I will pick the papers Emmet. Its bad enough you got stuck being mail man and will not change out of those ugly clothes. I wont have you picking anything else." Rose was really mad at him, **

"**He looks good. Give him a break Rosalie. " Alice told her. **

"**Whatever" Rose hissed and Mrs. Baker walked back to us. **

"**Please pick one of each." Mrs. Baker told Alice and Rose. **

**Alice grabbed one from each bucket. Followed by Rose. I was last again. I grabbed one of each and held one out to Edward. **

"**Jasper we are going to have turtle!" Alice told Jasper waiting for him to open the other paper. **

"**And apparently a boy" jasper told her. **

"**A boy! YAY!!" Alice bounced down the aisle to talk to Mrs. Baker.**

"**We have a dog." Rose said like it was the worst thing in the world. **

"**Really, mmm.. Wonder how good he would taste." Emmet said and Rose hit him. **

"**Shut up." She spat at him**

"**Any kids baby?" Emmet asked. **

"**Here you open this one." She handed him the Paper and looked nervous. **

"**I am sorry babe….. We got a girl" He smiled big and Rose Smacked a kiss on his lips. **

" **Go ahead open our Edward." I handed him the other paper I had. I really thought this class was worthless but he seemed to be into it. **

"**We have a horse! And no Emmet you can not eat it!" He looked at emmet. **

" **Wait I didn't even think that." Emmet whined. **

"**Mrs. Baker there is something wrong with our paper. It is blank" Edward said.**

"**Oh I am sorry. Please come up and grab another paper"**

**Edward walked up to the desk and came back. I noticed in that time that Jessica and Mike had a frog and 3 kids. Angela and Ben had a cat and no children. I hoped me and Edward get as lucky it meant less work for us. **

"**Bella we have 4 kids, 2 boys and 2 girls." Edward told me as he sat down. **

"**Ha-ha very funny. What does the paper really say?" I asked him **

"**Look for yourself" He shrugged and handed me the paper. He was not kidding**

"**I want you all to pick birthdays for your children and names. Please have those ready for class tomorrow. I have a special surprise. Class is dismissed!"**

"**Bella, I don't so much care for the turtle but I am so happy I have a boy." Alice we walked out the door. "I don't have any idea what to name him" She looked stunned with herself. "I hate not knowing." Jasper grabbed her hand she headed away with him. **

"**Mrs. Cullen four children and you still look sexy as ever." Edward nuzzled his mouth into my neck. **

"**I should be glad now that I am homemaker." I tried not to pull away from his coldness to much. **

"**I'll let you pick all the names, I just get final veto okay?" He smiled.**

"**Of course." I assured him. **

"**Dude, Edward. Right now! Four kids. Dang you and Bella better get to make them!" Emmet laughed and ran away from us. Edward was not happy. I turned beat red. **

"**I'll get him later." Edward promised. **

"**When you get him ruin those shorts please." Rose said walking by us to catch up to her husband.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter**

**After school Edward walked me to my car. We both noticed Alice waiting by his car tapping her heel and looking inpatient. **

"**I better go she is thinking about taking my car and leaving me here" Edward kissed me quick on the lips and turned to his car. I got into the truck and started home. My truck roared to life after every stop. Sure it was loud but I loved it anyways. **

**As I walked into the house the phone began to ring. I had to run to catch it. **

"**Hello?" **

"**Come over here now!" Edward was laughing and hung up. **

**So much for going up stairs to start on homework. **

**I was at the Cullen house in less than 20 minutes. As soon as I got there Edward was at the door already halfway to my car door before I shut off the truck. **

"**Hurry up you have to see what she did!" Edward was trying to hide his laughing. **

**I saw on the Usually clear table sat a 10 gallon tank. It had a bit of water and a big rock inside. I looked around the house and that was not the only un-normal thing in the normal Cullen house, if you could call this house normal. In the corner was big metal cage. I saw next to it was a stack of hay. **

"**Oh Bella good you're here! Meet Henry the Turtle." Alice said holding the turtle in my face. Was she crazy?! **

"**Alice, please tell me you did not buy him?" I was worried she had lost all of her marbles this time. **

"**Of course I did. Jasper is making good money in the car sales business, after all." She smiled and grabbed my hand pulling me out to the backyard. **

"**What do you think" Emmet asked me. There was a big white and red barn the backyard. **

"**I think there better not be a dog in that barn!" I answered Emmet. **

"**Don't be silly, Scruffy is with rose in our room want to meet him?" Emmet looked to the back door and I saw a small puppy running out the door rose following. **

"**Wait! Scruffy! Wait!" Rose ran by with a bowl of water trying to catch the dog. **

"**What kind of dog is that?" He had a smashed up nose and cute ears.**

"**He's an English bulldog. I picked him out!" Emmet was very proud of himself. **

"**Love, I need to show you what Alice got you" Edward came up behind me and kissed my cheek. **

"**Oh no you don't Edward Cullen I will show her!" Alice grabbed a hold of my hand and walked me into the big barn. I heard the horse before I saw it. I should have known Alice would go to overboard. "Do you like him? I could have gotten the all black one but I thought you would like the all white one, he looks more like Edward!" Alice was very pleased with herself. **

"**What…Why.. How…Alice Seriously? What are we going to do with him?" I asked her. **

"**He is your pet, I have no idea what you will do with him. I just got him for you as a present." She shrugged and walked out. **

"**She thinks she is helping." Edward rested his hand on my back. **

"**She is making this to crazy, next thing you know she will go buy us babies on the black market."**

"**Shhhh.. don't give her any ideas love." He looked at me and smiled. No she wouldn't buy us babies. Not even alice would go that overboard. I had to believe he was joking. **

"**Either way, where are all these animals going to go when the project is over?" I asked him seriously. **

"**Well I think Alice will keep Henry. Ross doesn't really like scruffy, but Emmet loves him they may keep him, or sale him. And if you like you can keep the horse. Carlisle likes the barn here. I think Emmet may eat the horse so we will have to board the horse somewhere else." He answered me. **

"**No I don't want to keep the horse, I didn't want it to begin with." I felt like crying this was plain to much. **

"**okay than we will sale him when the project is over… If emmet doesn't eat him first." he looked like he believed emmet really would eat the horse. **

**I got a carrot out of the bucket on the floor and held it out to the horse. Poor horse he may not realizes it but he just entered the most outrageously perfect family ever. And all the members would love to drink his blood. **

"**What will you name him?" Alice was back holding on to henry. **

"**I was thinking lunch?" Emmet offered as he walked into the barn. **

"**Shut up Emmet." Rose told him strolling in behind him. **

"**I dunno." I didn't want to name him. I didn't want him period. **

"**Well I like the name diamond." Esme walked in and told me. **

"**That's a good one dear" Carlisle joined her. **

"**So what do you think love? Diamond?" Edward looked at me and gave me a smile. **

"**Ok. Sure we can call him Diamond"**

"**Babe where is Scruffy?" Emmet looked worried. **

"**He is inside." Rose said and ran after emmet who was running at vampire speed to the house. **

"**Come on jasper we need to give henry a bath he stinks. You may want to do he same thing with Diamond Bella." Alice lifted them and jasper followed behind her. **

"**Thank you Bella for being such a great sport. I know you think we are all silly but If I could get a picture later with all of you and your animals I would be forever grateful to you." Esme asked me **

"**Of course Esme anything for you" I loved her like my own mother. Her and Carlisle walked out of the barn now. **

"**Want to ride your horse love?" Edward was getting up the horse. **

"**No way!" I would for sure fall and hurt something **

"**I'll ride with you" He offered. **

"**Okay fine but please go slow. I have never been on a horse before."**

**Before I knew it we were on Diamonds back and out of the barn. Edward hit the reins and we began on a ,slow bumpy ride into the woods. Edward lead Diamond to our meadow where we watch the sun go down. **

"**Come on I better get you back to my house so you can get home Charlie will be worried." He kissed me and we began back to the Cullen house.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter.

I had a restful night. Edward came when Charlie went to bed. I kissed him good night and don't remember what happened after that. I was to tiered last night. When I opened my eyes I saw him looking at me.

"Morning." I told him.

"Morning love, I have to get home and change ill be back when Charlie leaves for work." He hoped out of my window without kissing me goodbye.

I walked to my closet and tried to think about what was clean and what needed to be washed. Today was Friday and I was ready for this week to be over. Between getting a horse and dealing with the dress and heels this week seemed way longer. Good thing it was almost over. I grabbed a pair of clean jeans and got a clean shirt out of the closet. It was blue. I pulled it on the sleeves were long and stretched out over my fingers. I pushed the fabric back and headed to the bathroom to fix my hair.

My hair was not listening to me so I ran my fingers threw it and but on a head band. The brush was now on the floor from fighting with me. I looked once in the mirror, I liked the way I looked today. I was in a good mood from my reflection and walked down to the kitchen. Charlie was leaving and waved to me.

"Have a good day bells." He walked out and I was alone. I wasn't really in the mood for cereal so I made some toast and sat down to eat. I wished Edward would hurry up it was closely etching up to 7:45. I heard a honk just then and went to the door.

"Come on we are late!" Emmet shouted. Rose hit him in the head.

I slid into the car and looked at the back seat. Alice and Jasper were missing.

"Where is Alice and Jasper?" I asked Edward.

"They will meet us at school. You look lovely today." He smiled at me and I smiled back.

I noticed Emmet had on yet again the postal uniform. Rose looked gorgeous in her white pants and matching white shirt. She held a white jacket in her hand. The jacket was kind of dressy but still every bit fashionable.

"How's Scruffy doing?" I asked Rose.

"He is a little devil. Stinks to high heaven and Emmet insist he sleep on the bed." She looked at Emmet and smiled a little.

"Babe, you know you love him." Emmet said and winked at her.

"Love diamond wont eat his hay. He is being stubborn. I think after school today he wants to see you. I could hear him all this morning wondering about you." Edward told me. Oh good now he could read the Animals thoughts too.

"After school I have to do this math homework. I have to catch up maybe I will come over Saturday."

"No. Today please?" Edward was begging me.

"Okay but only for a little bit!" we pulled into the parking lot.

I noticed Alice's Porches and she smiled very big and walked towards me.

"Morning Bella. Today will be a good day. I cant wait to see your face." Alice was trying not to giggle.

"Good morning Alice, I am sure today will be fine because it is Friday." I looked at her and wondered what she was up to. Why did she have such a big bag today and why on earth did she need to drive her car today?

"Come on Alice I will walk you to class, By guys." Jasper Grabbed Alice and walked away.

" I guess we better get to class to babe." Emmet held his hand out for Rose's.

"I told you, you wear that outfit and I wont touch you come on." She walked next to him not letting him touch her.

"Shall we?" Edward asked me. I took his hand that was held out to me and we walked to homeroom. I would love him forever. He was perfect. He was my angle without wings. My whole world and I just couldn't stop looking at him all threw out our 2nd period class.

I was not in any rush to find out what the surprise was today. If Alice got anymore ideas from Mrs. Baker I would surely lose my mind. I walked with Edward holding me to our seats in the back of home Economics. Alice had a funny look on her face and Rose looked happy. Like she did when she and Emmet came out of there locked room. I did not like what was about to happen even though I had no idea what it was it pleased both Alice and Rose which meant it would not be good for me.

"Good morning class. As promised I have a surprise. Today you will get your sympathy belly's. For those of you have no children you can use this period to think of names for your pets. I need those by the end of class by the way. Those who have one child will come up and pick up a belly, then the ones who have 2 and so forth and so on. I also want to explain how this works. These belly's are worth a lot of money. It is your responsibility to pay for them if you break or lose it. I suggest you keep it on in school and out of school. But do what you may. If a teacher catches you with out it on I will be notified and you will get a bad grade on this part of the project. These belly's are life like. They will move, and push on your bladder. Please be careful." Mrs. Baker stop talking and handed then out to each group.

Alice was beaming when Mrs. Baker handed her the belly. Rose was just as happy. I on the other hand was not to thrilled. It seemed like a pain in the butt. I was sure Alice would not allow me to take it off.

"Class if you have one child you will wear the belly today and Monday and hand it in Tuesday. If you have two children you will wear the belly today Monday Tuesday and turn it in on Wednesday. If you have 3 children you will wear the belly today Monday Tuesday Wednesday and turn it in on Thursday. If you have 4 children you get to wear the belly all week and can turn it in on Friday. Please put on your belly's and you can have the rest of today's class to work on your packet."

This was so unfair Alice and Rose would only have to wear the belly today and Monday. I would have to wear it for 7 days. Uhg. I was so unlucky.

"Bella how exciting you get to have the belly for a whole week. I wonder if Mrs. Baker would allow me to keep it long too. Look how good it looks on me!" Alice had on the belly and was pulling something out of her bag. She pulled a long shirt out and put it over the belly. The shirt was green and had a huge yellow flower on it. Next to the huge yellow flower was a small seed in the ground. The Shirt said_ "I've got a seed growing." _

"That's a nice shirt." I told her struggling to get my belly on.

"here rose you can have this one" Alice handed Rose a shirt that had a cute girl on it and said _"My humps, My humps. My lovely lady humps."_

"This one is for you Bella. I think you will like the color." Alice handed me a Baby blue shirt without any words on it only a picture of a baby in what looked to be the fetal position.

"Thanks Alice." I fished fumbling with my belly and put the shirt on. This class next week would have to go by fast because I already felt like I was carrying a ton.

After class Edward walked me to our next class, Gym.

"I doubt the teacher will make you play in that" Edward pointed to my stomach.

"I hope not." It was bad enough that I had to wear this belly and walk around but no way I could play sports too.

Edward was right I got to sit down in gym with the rest of the belly girls. It was nice to watch Edward play basketball and not have to worry about the ball hitting my head while I starred.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter.

"I cant even see my feet. I bet I fall like a million times." I told Edward as he walked me to his car.

"You will be fine. If you fall I will catch you. Always." He whispered to me.

I couldn't help but be happy. He knew just what to say to make me smile.

"Hurry up Edward I have to get home and look some things up." Alice jumped up and down excitedly.

"Alice you cant! No! I will put my foot down!" Edward allowed a hissed to escape his lips and looked very serious towards Alice. She shrugged and got into the car.

Edwards Volvo was comfy most of the time but since I had been riding with them it was packed full and everyone had to squish in.

"Monday we bring another car." Rosalie shifted in her seat and re-arranged her belly a bit.

"Its not our fault you went and got yourself knocked up" Emmet howled with laughter. Rose hit him hard on the back of the head.

"Shut up" Rose told him.

The rest of the ride no one talked Edward had a weird look on his face. Alice had a smile set on her perfect face. Whatever Alice planned on do upset Edward deeply. We pulled up to the Cullen house.

"Hello children!" Esme walked out of the house to greet us with a camera.

"OH not pictures" I hated pictures. I looked fat.

"Come on it will be fun Bella!" Alice grabbed my hand and positioned me in a weird way my belly facing sideways and my head straight forward. Esme took a bunch of pictures. Some with just us girls some with just each couple. The moment she was done alice fan at vampire speed up the stairs and slammed her door. Jasper quickly followed.

"What's that about?" I asked Edward. Rose and Emmet disappeared threw the front door along with Esme.

"She has a crazy idea. Don't worry about it come on lets go see how diamond is doing." He wrapped his arms around my belly as we entered the barn.

I feed diamond a carrot and brushed him a bit.

"Edward, bella have you seen scruffy?" Emmet banged into the barn pain stricken across his face.

"No did you already lose the dog?" Edward laughed a little.

"Its not funny. Rose told him to get off the bed. He didn't listen so she threw him out the window." Emmet shock his head and I swear if he could cry he would have.

"Come on ill help you find him em." I felt bad for him and the dog. Rose could be a royal pain sometimes.

Me and Edward walked around the house a few times while Emmet ran a 10 mile perimeter around the house.

I was about to go back to the barn when I saw emmet running back at normal human speed. He had something in his hand.

" I think he is goanna die." He bow his head and set scruffy down gently.

"I'm sorry emmet." I gave him a hug, "You could try taking him to the vet?" I suggested.

"And tell him what Bella? Um hello Mr. Animal doctor. Rosalie threw our dog out the window and she's a vampire so scruffy really flew?" Edward was mocking me. Emmet however was half way to the car talking fast. Within a few second Rosalie was down stairs.

"Oh God come on emmet." They got into Rose's BMW and were out the garage with in seconds.

"Never a dull moment at the Cullen's hum love?" Edward looked a me and kissed me.

The kiss ended to quickly.

"BELLA!" Alice stuck her head out the door.

"Yes Alice." I was quiet I knew she would hear me.

"COME IN HERE PLEASE!" She screamed again.

"Come on before she comes out here and drags you inside." Edward held my hand.

We entered the living room where alice has her laptop set on the coffee table.

"Come look!" Alice was a bundle of happiness.

I looked at the screen and I could not believe my eyes.


End file.
